


Drive by

by rainymikan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, M/M, VictUuri, also i get the feeling this whole thing seems less serious than it is, businessman! victor, coworker! phichit, customer! victor, fast food friends, fast food friends au, i mean what, i write every word of this with the beat of my heart, makkachin i totally get you i'm so thirsty, manager! sara, mbmbam, server! yuuri, student! yuuri, this is my first ever fanfic and i'm not ready, viktuuri, will add a rating/more characters/relationships etc as I write !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymikan/pseuds/rainymikan
Summary: "Hello, welcome to New Grill! How can I help?"University student Yuuri Katsuki decides to earn himself some extra money in his spare time. Highly successful businessman Victor Nikiforov decides to grab a bite to eat on his way home. Highly thirsty beloved pup Makkachin needs some water on this hot and sunny day.It's just one day in the big city, but for these three, it's the start of a brand new chapter in each of their lives.





	Drive by

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MBMBaM 351: Omnidirectional Scampi Blast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297024) by Griffin McElroy. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's first day at New Grill, and a certain businessman is feeling peckish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic (like ever) and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it's also probably the first MBMBaM-inspired Fast Food Friends AU work in the fandom, if not also on this entire website (although I would LOVE to be wrong!! hmu with those sweet MBMBaM FFF AU fics yo) The idea originally came about through a joke-discussion with a friend whilst listening to a hit podcast (details below) and deciding how it would apply to Victuuri, and because of the type of person I am, this was of course the impetus that would finally push me to start writing fanfiction after years of dallying about. But hey, it's a great episode.
> 
> I have never worked in the food service sector, so please please let me know if there's anything I can improve here!
> 
> Feedback and comments are v. appreciated. Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy it!

“Say, Sara – have you checked up on the newbie?”

“Just getting to it now!”

Moments later, a chipper young woman rounded the corner to where Yuuri was stood waiting for the working day to start.

"Okay, you good to go?"

"Yes – please count on me!" Yuuri bowed nervously.

(Quite frankly, he was slightly in awe of her; she was only one year older than he and had just finished her degree, and yet already held a managerial position here.)

His superior smiled at him.

"You'll do just great, Yuuri." She gave him one last thumbs up before hurrying back out to the main restaurant, her name already being called again after thirty seconds of her absence.

Yuuri sighed uneasily as he looked out of the small service window in front of him. He shifted his cap; had it always been this tight?

He checked it in the faint reflection of the glass in front of him. A bundle of nerves looked back.

…

He could do this.

He knew it deep down. It wasn't that he fundamentally lacked courage in his abilities - he knew better than anybody what he was really capable of.

He just... well.

His counsellor had put it well when she had described the concept of the "head-to-gut shift". His head knew what he could do, but his gut - his brain, his mind - still didn't truly believe in his competence.

He was snapped out of his anxious brooding by a voice nearby. "Yuuri! Could you cover till 2 for a minute while I sort out this mix-up?"

"Ah - sure!" _Mix-up?_ If people more experienced than him could cause mix-ups, what chance did _he -_

No.

He wasn't going to let his anxiety ruin his first shift.

He walked over to the window with a smile. "Hello, welcome to New Grill! How can I help?"

 

*

 

Two hours later, his anxiety had largely dissipated.

His first customer had been pleasant enough, ordering a grilled cheese and chicken sandwich, and Yuuri had punched the numbers in perfectly, promptly delivering a freshly-cooked grilled meal a minute or so later.

The following trail of customers had been a mixed bag, frankly - some were less patient than others, and even at 21, Yuuri was mistaken for a highschooler more often than he'd like. This had led to some slightly less pleasant interactions – not that he would ever understand the logic behind the disrespect and patronisation of young people in customer service anyway.

Three years ago, this would have distressed him more than it did now, but he'd developed somewhat of a thicker skin since he'd become an adult, having to navigate the oftentimes harsh realities of the "real world".

He smiled to himself; he really had made progress.

"Hey, Yuuri! Well done, you're doing great so far! Would you like a short break?" He turned as Sara approached, beaming.

"Ah!" Yuuri blushed at the praise. "Thank you... is that alright?"

"Of course! Remember, we offer short breaks to our employees at least every hour - but you've been working through it so far!" Her tone was playful with just a hint of admonishment.

Yuuri chuckled, scratching his nose. "Haha, I guess you're right... Is fifteen minutes okay, then?"

"Sure! Grab some food or something if you want, too - remember you're allowed free meals now that you work here!" she winked. Yuuri laughed again and nodded.

"I'll see you afterwards," he replied, taking off his cap and apron and walking back into the main restaurant. As he entered the kitchen, he looked around to see what was available.

Among the many different items going spare, he spotted some small fries, along with a vegetable burger, and after checking with one of the cooks, he took them into the employee-only area of the courtyard as he relaxed on a bench.

He felt his body relax a little, and took a bite out of the burger once he had sat down, making a noise of happiness as the delicious flavour hit him.

The people, the food, even the customers, sometimes – he hadn’t come here expecting a slave camp, but New Grill was surprisingly less stressful than he’d anticipated … It really made things a little more pleasant for him as a new recruit.

He gazed into the sunlight, letting out a breath.

 

*

 

"Ah, damn..."

Yuuri turned his head as he heard a small clatter behind him.

"Are you okay?" He bent down to offer a hand to the employee on the ground.

He caught the name "Phichit" from a name tag as a pair of bright brown eyes raised to meet his own.

"Thanks - sorry about that!" Yuuri smiled as he pulled ‘Phichit’ upright.

"Yuuri, is it? I'm Phichit. I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Haha, this is my first shift."

Phichit's eyes went wide. "No way! How's it all going? Hanging in there alright?"

"It's been pretty good so far, yeah." Yuuri brushed off his apron. "How about you?"

"I've only been here since Monday, so..." Phichit chuckled. "Hey, we can be newbies together! I mean, you've already seen how embarrassingly new this stuff is to me."

Yuuri mirrored the smile with his own. "Yeah, that'd be great! Looking forward to working with you."

He stretched his hand out once more, eliciting a laugh from the shorter man. "So formal - I love it!"

He shook his hand with a laugh, his expression dropping a moment later. "Oh crap... I completely forgot about that customer!!"

Yuuri laughed and followed his new friend to help get the order finished as quickly as possible.

 

*

 

The rest of the afternoon passed reasonably quickly, with few events of note other than Yuuri going to help Phichit with any error that needed quick correcting: although technically the newbie, Yuuri was a very quick learner. (Phichit did seem a little clumsier than most, although his improvement was noticeable by the time the working day was nearly over.)

He already felt a close bond forming between them, and was enthused when he learned that Phichit's schedule was similar to his own. He was excited about his new job and he honestly couldn't ask for anything better to combat his fears.

"Ah - Yuuri!"

A troubled voice reached him and he looked over once again to Phichit's booth.

"I'm really sorry, would you be able to cover for me for a few minutes? Sara just called me over..."

His expression was slightly clouded, but he was obviously trying his best to not let it show, especially in front of the customer. Yuuri felt a twinge - had Phichit's mistakes been too much already?

"Of course, don't worry about it." Yuuri rushed over to the window, but not before he gave Phichit a soft squeeze on the arm.

"I wouldn't worry - Sara's great. And so are you."

Phichit gently nodded before heading out of the door. Yuuri did his best to cast all worry from his mind and turned to address the customer.

"Hello, welcome to New Grill! How can I help?"

His expression faltered for a second – this man had been served about ten minutes ago. That could only mean –

“Was there any issue with your order, sir? I’ll get the mana-”

"Oh, no, sorry! The food was delicious, I was just wondering if you had any water?”

The man’s voice was gentle and happy; Yuuri felt himself relax a little.

“Certainly, sir. Would you prefer bottled or tap?”

“Ah – you see, it’s for my puppy! She is quite thirsty and I forgot to ask for some earlier." The man smiled up at him, a little cheekily in light of his request; Yuuri found himself returning the smile in full force.

"Of course, it's no trouble, sir!"

"Ah! Please, call me Victor." Another smile blossomed; Yuuri smiled back before he realised it. "I see your name is... Yuuri? That's a lovely name."

If this were during peak business hours, Yuuri would politely nod and rush to complete the order so that the queue would not be held up, but at this hour there was no queue to worry about.

Also, this man seemed really lovely, but that was definitely just a bonus point in this situation.

"Thank you, I... My parents chose it." Yuuri laughed awkwardly, realising how silly he sounded, but Victor just broke into a bright grin and laughed.

"Really? I never would have guessed," he winked. Yuuri could feel his face getting redder and redder.

"Ah, how did you want the water? We have plastic cups, or -"

"I have a bowl for her, don't worry, a plastic cup would be perfect – I’ll just pour it in once I have it. Thank you again, I'm sorry to trouble you like this!"

"It's no problem, don't worry!"

In a few moments, Yuuri was standing back in front of the window with a large cup of water. Smiling, Victor reached out of his window and carefully took the cup from his outstretched hand.

"I've troubled you enough, so I'll just park in the car park for a second while I do this," he reassured Yuuri.

"Ah! Not at all, you're welcome! I'm glad I could help."

"You've been a great help, Yuuri, thank you so much!” He swore there was literal sunshine in this man’s voice.

“Say thank you, Makkachin!" Yuuri heard a bark from inside the car and laughed, charmed.

"It's no problem, Makkachin!"

"Now, we'd best be off. Have a good day, Yuuri! Thanks again, you're our hero!"

Yuuri chuckled self-consciously, unable to stop his grin from taking fort on his blushing visage. "You too, have a good day!"

He watched the car drive off, a huge and fluffy mass of brown poking out of the back window.

Yet again, Yuuri smiled. He really was lucky to work here.


End file.
